Daughter of the Dragon
by Crystal Setsuna
Summary: After being attacked Crys gets fed up with her life and runs away, right into the middle of the night world.


Daughter of the Dragon  
  
Chapter 1: Runaway  
  
Finished on 6/26/2002  
  
By Crystal Moon  
  
The Night World is owned by LJ Smith  
  
As of July 10, luck permitting, I will be changing my penname to Crystal Setsuna  
  
  
  
The young blonde girl stared in the mirror at a face that was once beautiful but was now bruised and battered like the rest of her body. She was wearing a loose baggy pink T-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants and black hi-tops. Her wrist was wrapped in bandages, which protected the stitches from where she slit her wrist a day earlier. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and her once bright blue eyes were now dull and red from the constant crying.  
  
Disgusted, she turned away from the mirror and grabbed the black backpack off her bed and slid her arms through the straps letting it settle on her back. It had several changes of clothes, her diary and her most prized possession, an old stuffed whit tiger. She was going to leave before her parents got home just to avoid the confrontation. It wasn't as if they cared for her anyway, her mother made it apparently clear by calling the young girl a worthless slut among other names.  
  
She left her room for the last time and ran right into her little sister who was three years younger than the nineteen-year-old.  
  
"Crystal, what are you doing!" the younger girl demanded.  
  
"You know they don't give a crap about me, Jess." Crystal said, "You heard what she called me!"  
  
"She's just scared." Jess said trying to block Crystal from walking down the steps though she was unsuccessful.  
  
"SHE SLAPPED ME!" Crystal barked, holding back her tears. No, she wasn't going to waste anymore tears on her mother. The older woman wasn't worth it. "I was the one who was raped, Jess. I was, not her. What does she have to be scared of?"  
  
"Crystal." Jess begged grabbing her sister's arm, "Please."  
  
"Jess, she loves you, you'll be all right." Crystal said calmly, "She never cared about me, she cares more about her mutt than she does about me."  
  
Crystal sighed as she looked away from the pained look in her sibling's eyes. At least Jess didn't hate her. Jess never hated her like everybody else. Sure the two often fought, they were sisters and some fights were unavoidable but they always loved each other.  
  
"Jess, I'll always love you but I have to go now, I don't want to be here when they get back." Crystal whispered.  
  
"Fine!" Jess cried, "Get out of here! I HATE YOU!"  
  
"I love you to." Crystal said as she walked out the front door and hurried down the street. She had no idea where she was going to go and she was scared. The creep who raped her was still out there somewhere but she couldn't stay at home. She already tried to kill herself twice. Once with a gun and then with a knife. Both times her mother had called her a worthless piece of trash, just like everybody else. The question was, why wouldn't her mother let her die? The older woman obviously hated her daughter so why even care?  
  
For some reason though her body seemed to be stronger since she slit her wrist. Jess was the only one there at the time she didn't see what Crystal saw. Right when Crystal slit her wrist it looked like a blue fire danced around her arm where the blood flowed and since then she's felt more stronger, safer than before. At least safer than she felt since that druggie rapist ruined what little life she had.  
  
"Hey hot stuff!" a familiar voice called. Crystal froze and turned back to the voice and found herself face to face with one of the biggest jerks on the face of the planet.  
  
"ASH, DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Crystal shrieked.  
  
"S-Sorry." Ash said then flinched when he saw the girl's face. He reached out to touch it but the girl fearfully pulled back, the noise he made scared her even worse. It didn't sound human. "Who…did…this?"  
  
Crystal could tell for once that the boy was fighting to stay calm. "What do you care?" She asked with a little bit more venom that she meant. For a second she could have sworn that his eyes flashed silver for a minute and his canines lengthen out into fangs but that was impossible. Wasn't it?  
  
"Tell me so I can kill the vermin!" Ash growled a noise that no human should have been able to make.  
  
"ASH!" another voice snapped.  
  
Crystal was relieved to see Mary-Lynette walking towards them, she was relieved that she wouldn't have to be alone with this jerk. Crystal sighed when the other girl gasped sharply.  
  
"WHAT?" Mary-Lynette asked in shock, "What happened to you, Crys?"  
  
If there was anyone Crystal could trust it was Mary-Lynette. All of her friends have abandoned her but Mary-Lynette wasn't like them. The girl and Crystal got along very well despite the snide comments from others about the blonde being garbage. Even before she was raped her peers called her stuff like that, the only difference now is that they had proof.  
  
"Why don't we stop off and get a pizza, my treat." Ash offered and Mary- Lynette beamed momentarily. Those two was always hanging over each other and Crystal wasn't in the mood for it. She was hungry though so decided to accept. Still, she knew that it was going to be a long night.  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
